How to Rock Webster High
by MusicAngel98
Summary: When Stevie moves to San Francisco, she meets Kacey and Chyna. She also notices Zander. Could love be in store with the ant's help? I do not own How to Rock, A.N.T. Farm, or any of the songs I use. This crossover has never been done before! Enjoy! Rated T for some language.
1. First Day At Webster

**Hey guys! I thought this story would be great because this crossover has never been done before… and it's perfect for Zevie! Hope you like it! Max is scatting! I'm listening to "Last 1 Standing"**

**Stevie's POV**

_We're moving to San Francisco. _My mom's words repeated over and over in my head. I knew the reason why she wanted to move, I just didn't like it. She just wanted to move out of the house that my dad lived in.

My dad left for the navy about 4 years ago when I was 13. While he was gone, he divorced my mom. Now whenever anyone in the family mentions him, my mom goes on a rampage and beats us. Especially the person who mentioned him. She believes my dad's a traitor for leaving her with my 4 brothers and I. We've learned not to mention him, but there's always that one slip up every once in a while.

I was mad. Half because I had good friends here and half because my school principal always brought me letters from my dad. If I had them delivered home, my mom would rip them to shreds and go on another rampage.

I was fuming over those details while packing up my room. As I was packing, I came across a shoebox with the navy symbol on the lid. Inside were pictures of me and my dad, his letters, and a medal he'd sent me. I immediately closed it and put it away. If my mom found it, I don't know what she'd do.

**-Time skip (Still Stevie's POV)-**

It was my first day of school at Webster High. I drew in a deep breath as I walked in the front doors. There was a monitor on the wall with advertisements for school clubs, red-painted lockers, and about a million different kids bustling around. I wonder how I'm gonna find anything.

I looked at the papers I was given and searched for my locker. After a while without finding it, I groaned in frustration.

"Need some help?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around to see an African-American girl in sparkly clothes.

"Kinda." I said. She laughed a little.

"You're new here aren't you?" I nodded. She held out her nail-polished hand. "I'm Kacey."

I shook her hand. "Stevie." I said. "I'm looking for locker… 248."

"Oh cool." She said with excitement in her voice. "Your locker is in between mine and my friend, Chyna's."

We started talking on the way to my locker. Kacey is actually pretty cool. When we got my locker, I saw a cute guy with short brown hair and a ukulele on his back talking to a blonde girl that might as well be in a Barbie box.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing. "The guy's cute, but the girl is too Barbie for me."

"Oh the guy's Zander." Kacey explained. "He's the most talented guy in school. The girl is his girlfriend, Lexi. She's the most popular girl in school."

"Don't forget the most stuck up." Said a girl that looks like she could be Kacey's sister, but she looked a little young for high school. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Chyna."

I shook her hand as Kacey started talking. "This is Stevie. She's new here."

"One question Chyna." I said. I needed to ask this. "Aren't you a little young for high school?"

"I'm in the A.N.T. program." She said with a proud smile. I'm still confused.

"A.N.T?" I asked.

"It stands for advanced natural talents. All the ants are prodigies. I'm a musical prodigy."

"Oh cool." I said. I've never met a prodigy before.

"They hang out in the A.N.T. farm." Kacey said. "Come on. We'll show you."

They showed me to a room filled with gadgets, instruments, and supplies for their talents. I met Fletcher, an art prodigy, Olive, who has a photographic memory (So cool), and Angus, a computer genius.

"Hey." I said to Chyna. "Can I try some of your instruments? I play and sing a little."

"Sure." She started walking towards her section. "What instrument? I got them all." She gestured. She really did have every instrument.

I chose the guitar, my favorite, and sat down and started singing one of my favorite songs, What to Do from Demi Lovato.

_Tell me what to do, oohh, about you  
I already know, I can see it in your eyes when you telling the truth  
Cause it's been a long time comin'  
So where you runin to?  
Tell me what to do, oohh, about you_

_You've got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathin'_  
_You could be anything  
__But you don't know what to believe in  
__You got the world before you  
__If I could only show you  
__That you don't know what to do_

Chyna seemed impressed. "That was really good, Stevie." She said.

"Thanks." I said and hugged her. Then the bell rang and they showed me to my first class.

**Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Anyways, I'll be updating soon. See ya! Next on How to Rock Webster High: "Music Class"**_  
_


	2. Music Class

**Hello again beauties! I love to see that you are all still reading my Zevie and Mulu fanfictions! I will be updating Mocking Jay probably tomorrow or Thursday. Anyways, onto this chapter!**

**Zander's POV**

I was at my locker talking to my "girlfriend" Lexi. The reason I put air quotes around girlfriend is because she's only dating me to bring her popularity up. In reality, she's just a stuck up brat who wants all the attention to be on her. **(A/N Does anyone else feel this way about Lexi?) **I keep up the act because if I dump her, my reputation will be in the toilet. What I really want is to fall in love for real. I want a girl who's not afraid to be herself, is musically talented, can defend herself but still needs some comforting every once in a while, who puts her friends before herself, and who's beautiful. Lexi fit about 2 of those categories.

Anyways, I was talking to Lexi when I noticed a girl who I've never seen before. She must be new. She had shoulder length wavy brown hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and a dazzling smile. She was talking to Kacey, a girl who used to be friends with Lexi until she found out Lexi was stuck up brat. Then Chyna, one of the ants, came over to them. She was the musical prodigy who Lexi hated for stealing the spotlight away from her. I saw them all walk into the A.N.T. farm then the bell rang.

When I got to music, my first and favorite class, I saw the girl again. Maybe she was musically talented too. Lexi snapped me out of my trance. "Looks like we got another newbie. We can break her no problem." I hated how she always wanted to make kids lives miserable.

The teacher walked up to the front of the class. "Hello class." He said. We all murmured our hellos. "We have a new student joining us. Her name is Stevie Baskara." He gestured towards the girl, whose name is apparently Stevie. She walked up to the front. "I hear you write your own music."

"Yes I do." She said. I've only known this girl's name for about a minute and she's already almost my perfect girl. Let's just see how good she is.

"She probably sucks though." Lexi whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you play something?" The teacher said. We all, except Lexi, clapped as a sign that we wanted her to.

"Okay, I guess." Stevie said. She sounded like she wasn't very sure of herself. She picked up the guitar off the stand and started strumming a song. It actually sounded pretty good.** (A/N This song really speaks to me even though my dad never got to see me grow up after 11. I always think one though, he's never gonna walk me down the aisle.) **

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on__  
__I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run__  
__Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold__  
__I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall__  
__But I know you're not scared of anything at all__  
__Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away__  
__But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean__  
__I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys__  
__And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away__  
__And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names__  
__  
__I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school__  
__But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you__  
__Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay__  
__But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger__  
__God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am__  
__I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run__  
__And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three__  
__You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me__  
__It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs__  
__And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall__  
__I know you were on my side even when I was wrong__  
__And I love you for giving me your eyes__  
__For staying back and watching me shine__  
__And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say__  
__That I had the best day with you today_

She was amazing. While the rest of the class and I gave her a standing ovation, Lexi just stared daggers at her. I'm sensing there's gonna be some friction between those two.

**Lexi's POV**

I can't believe it. She was better than me and even Chyna. I'm already behind Chyna on the talent list, I'm not going down another notch. When she finished her song, even Zander gave her a standing ovation. He was supposed to be my boyfriend and yet he gives my competition a standing ovation. By the smile on his face, I think he's actually starting to fall for her. That's the last straw. This girl is going down one way or another.

**Thanks for reading. That song was just perfect for Stevie wasn't it? Anyways, R&R please! Next on How to Rock Webster High: "A Letter In The Wrong Hands" See ya, darlings!**


	3. A Letter in the Wrong Hands

**Lexi's POV**

Ever since Stevie sang her stupid song, Zander hasn't been focusing on me. He's been focusing on her. Every time she comes into view, he stares at her and zones out. He's supposed to be paying attention to me! That's what my boyfriends do. They give their full attention to me.

I saw Stevie head towards the A.N.T. farm. Why would any one wanna hang out in there? Anyways, Stevie was heading towards A.N.T. farm when Principal Skidmore stopped her. I got closer so I could hear them.

"Stevie, I have a letter from your dad for you." Skidmore said. She handed Stevie a letter.

"Thank you, Principal Skidmore." Stevie said, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't wait to read it."

With that, Stevie ran into the A.N.T. farm and sat down on the couch. She ripped open the letter and unfolded it. As she read, tears trickled down her face. _What's with her and her dad? _I thought. Chyna and Kacey came in and saw her. "Stevie, what's wrong?" Kacey asked. They both sat down next to her.

"If I tell you guys something, can you promise not to tell anyone?" Stevie asked. They both nodded. Stevie went on to explain about her dad and how her mom beats her. This was the best thing I could've heard. Now I have a plan to embarrass her forever. "The letters come about every 3 weeks."

Now to intercept the next letter.

**-Time skip (Chyna's POV)-**

Stevie actually trusted Kacey and I enough to tell us about her family. And I thought my family was a wreck. It's been about 3 weeks. Stevie should be getting a new letter and then I get to hear more about her heroic dad. He sounds amazing.

I found Stevie at her locker tapping her nails against it nervously. I got really worried. "Stevie, is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Not really." She said. "I haven't gotten the letter from my dad yet."

Just then, Lexi was on the top of the stairs. She obviously had a big announcement, probably about a new outfit she got. "Attention everyone!" She began. Everyone turned towards her. She had some piece of paper in her hand. "I have some interesting information about our new student, Stevie."

"What kind of information?" I asked her. All this was making Stevie really nervous.

"Just that, and you might wanna get this on video," She said. Everyone got out their camera phones or their A.N.T.-pads. "Stevie's dad has been in the navy for 4 years and he divorced her mom while he was gone." How did she get that information? "Her mom now thinks her dad's a traitor for leaving her with 4 boys and Stevie. So, every time someone in the family mentions him, she goes on a rampage and abuses them." I saw some tears trickle down Stevie's face. Lexi held up the letter. "And I've got the letter to prove it."

I looked at Stevie. She just ran out of that hallway, tears flowing in bucket-loads. I ran after her. I looked all over the school and finally found her in the A.N.T. farm, crying her eyes out.

"Stevie, are you okay?" I asked her. She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"No." She said, with a hint of anger in her voice. "I can't believe she did that. I would've been fine if you had told her, but now that she's told the whole school, I hate her."

"I know." I said. I wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. She seemed to calm down a bit. Then my A.N.T.-pad went _Ping!_ I looked and saw I had a new video message from Olive. The text read, "Skip to :47 and show it to Stevie" It looked like Lexi telling everyone about Stevie's dad. _Why would she make Stevie watch this again? _I thought.

I skipped to the part in the video and showed it to Stevie. It was after Lexi's rant and we saw Zander come up the stairs.

**On the video:**

Zander stomped up the stairs and grabbed the letter out of Lexi's hand. "Do you get a kick out of causing people pain?" He yelled at her.

Lexi was shocked at Zander's tone. "That's no way to talk to your girlfriend." She said.

"I don't care." He yelled. "You know what? Stevie's life is hard enough, and now she's got to deal with all the crap you give her!" Now, he was pissed off.

"I thought you would want to embarrass her." Lexi snapped. "You are my boyfriend and you're supposed to like whatever I like."

"I would never want to make anyone's lives miserable. I would want to help them. You never even give a second thought to anyone but yourself! You're just a fucking stuck up, bratty, attention-grabbing bitch!"

Everyone was shocked. No one ever though about saying that to Lexi's face. We all thought it but never said it.

Zander walked off the stairs, but turned back. "If it isn't obvious, we're done."

"No dumps me!" Lexi yelled after him. "I'm always the dumper not the dumpee."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He said, and then ran off.

End of videoZander's POV

It felt good to finally put Lexi in her place. She deserved in for what she did to Stevie. I was running through the school, looking for Stevie to give her the letter and tell her how I feel.

When I passed by the A.N.T. farm, I heard the familiar guitar and singing. I looked in and saw Stevie singing a slow song while trying to hold back tears. I opened the door silently and leaned against the doorframe to listen. She seemed to be in her own little world.

_I remember tears streamin' down your face__  
__When I said I'd never let you go,__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you sayin 'don't leave me behind'__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window__  
__Darlin' everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Curled up to this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone__  
__Gone..._

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,__  
__Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,__  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,__  
__Ooh, ooh, ooh__  
__Oohhh._

I came up behind her and slipped the letter in front of her. I started walking out, when she said, "I heard what you said. After Lexi's rant. I heard. Olive sent Chyna a video message of you." She finally turned towards me, her hazel eyes sparkling. "And it was really sweet."

That came out of the blue. What happened next was even more surprising. She kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then came back into reality and kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. One of her hands ran up and down my chest. The other was at the back of my neck. Lexi never kissed me like this. Her kisses were urgent. Stevie's were slow and passionate, as if the kiss was a reward.

When we finally pulled away, I asked, "Why'd you write those songs?"

"The first one you heard was for my dad. It basically explains itself. This one was a lullaby for my little brother when he has nightmares or my mom's on another rampage." She explained.

"Well, they're both perfect." I said. "Just like you" I added with a smirk. She smiled and pulled me into another kiss.

**That's the end of the first Disney Channel- Nickelodeon crossover. Hope you liked it! I'm freezing my ass off right now, and I got to get up early tomorrow to do a mini concert at my favorite restaurant. I have to do the songs accapella. Wish me luck!**


End file.
